wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turgite
Turgite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. One of Homeworld's most wanted Gems, she seeks out powerful Gems to collect and wear their gemstones on her armor. Appearance Turgite is a heavyset Gem with a large round body with a small head on top. Her arms are so long that they brush against the floor. In contrast, she has very thin arms and big feet. Turgite has pale blue skin with dark hair and side burns. Her eye sockets are pure black with glowing white irises. Turgite's actual gemstone is on her back. Armor Turgite wears a metallic full body armor. A giant chest plate covers her body. It is adorned with multiple gemstones with different colors and gem cuts. There are four on the front and on the back (excluding her own gemstone). There are also two extra gemstones on her shoulder pads. Additionally she wears large fingerless gauntlets and sabatons. The palms of her gauntlets reveal empty diamond shapes holes. Cloak When Turgite served Homeworld, she wore a long cloak with a color scheme similar to her armor. It was also metallic which featured the yellow and pink sheens also seen on her armor. It also had dark gray trimming. It went over a grey robe with an era 1 diamond authority insignia on the front. Personality Turgite was similar to Gems of her kind: she was calm and peaceful. She loved the diamonds and always praised them whenever she can. These personality traits still exist but are more diluted. She merely uses her pre-existing traits to take advantage of potential victims. Her love for the diamonds hasn't changed, but it has evolved into a creepy desire to wear their gemstones. Ever since she worn the sacred armor, Turgite gained a lust for power. One is never enough: she continuously collects Gems that she finds powerful or rare. Turgite often devalues a Gem to nothing more than their strength and abilities. Abilities Turgite has standard Gem abilities. Although Turgite was made for a different purpose, she is capable of fighting against strong opponents with the help of her magic armor. However, she lacks combat experience and may not be used to new abilities from the gemstones she's obtained. Unique Abilities: * Magic Armor: All the gemstones Turgite has collected has made her powerful, being able to use powers outside of her gem's function. She can only utilize one gemstone at a time, which is indicated when said gemstone glows. ** Future Vision: Obtained from a sapphire, Turgite is able to see into the future. History Turgite used to serve Homeworld as a temple caretaker. The temple displayed a sacred Gem artifact: armor with a gemstone embedded into it which can grant the wearer great power. Turgite eventually gave into temptation and tried it on. She was instantly flooded with the armor's power and loved the feeling so much that she didn't want to take it off. The simple caretaker was already in trouble, but Turgite began yearning for more power. She hunted down a powerful Gem, poofed them, and placed their gemstone into the armor. Homeworld immediately took notice and sought out for her arrest. Turgite has managed to elude Gem assassins and hunters alike for thousands of years. In that time, she has collected more gemstones to add to her collection and became one of Homeworld's most wanted Gems. Rumors began to spread that Turgite desires the diamonds' gemstones. Trivia * In her debut post, it's stated that turgites are no longer around. This may be a response to how dangerous Turgite had become to Gem society and have done away with the gem type. * Turgite was created for gemsona-HQ's monthly gemsona challenge. Geology * Turgite is a rock mixture of hematite and goethite. * The mixture is caused by alteration of goethite, typically found in botryoidal habits of the “parent” goethite. * Turgite occurs as rainbow-colored iridescent coatings on iron oxide-rich rocks or rocks that have surficial iron oxide staining. * Because it is a mixture, it's not recognized as a mineral by mineralogists. * It got its name from its discovery site: Turjinskii Mine (also spelled Turginsk Mine) found in Urals Region, Russia. * Metaphysically, turgite is said to dissolve negativity and calm the mind, boosting confidence and self-worth. It is also said to improve concentration and memory. Gemstones Gallery Turgite-sheet.png|Turgite's character sheet. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Multi-colored Category:MGC Gems Category:Rocks Category:Rogue Gems Category:Era 1 Gems